


Happy

by Greenerin



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenerin/pseuds/Greenerin
Summary: [A REALLY OLD STORY FROM MY FF.NET ACCOUNT. Originally published at 9/10/2009]MariAli, Romance, Fluff.Alice and Marisa are dating. But why does Marisa keep stealing Alice's stuff?





	Happy

It was early morning when the inhabitants of Gensokyo were beginning to wake up gradually from their night dreams. The delicate sunbeams enlightened a pretty white house in the center of a forest glade and then reached the refined figure in a light-blue dress, which had just appeared from within. It was Alice Margatroid, the owner of the house and the Seven-Colored Puppeteer of Gensokyo, and at the current moment she was visibly discontented by something. The said maiden was pacing back and forth by the doorway, biting her lip nervously and murmuring something like: "Who could think.. Even my slippers!.. Good grief.. I just nead to stop it somehow!"

One of the Shanghai dolls, which had been watching her master worriedly, suddenly flew up and pulled Alice by the sleeve, showing the black spot in the sky. It was approaching rapidly and soon turned out to be a grinning girl on the broom, who was waving joyfully to Alice with her huge hat.

"Aha! There she is. Hey, Marisa!" the blond-haired girl with the two dolls floating around her called the just-arrived witch. The latter had jumped from her broom into the grass near Margatroid's house and was closing in, badly wishing to give a morning kiss to her girlfriend. But her cheerfulness was a bit suppressed by the indignant question:

"Say, why in the world do you keep doing this?! Even now, when we are dating.. WHY have you been stealing so many things from my house lately? I can't find even some very needed ones! Jeez, grow up already! How shameful!"

The tone of the puppeteer's voice caused a guilty smile on the witch's face. "Hey, Alice, don't be mad! Sorry, sorry.. Ok then. Let's go, ze! I'll return you what ya need."

Alice became a bit suspicious – it was completely out of character for the girl she loved to surrender so fast. Howewer she soared up in the air and obediently followed the magician to her house, muttering on the way:

"What a girl, jeez... To make the whole Gensokyo nervous with her escapades! Just how did it turn out I can't live without her?.." At the last thought Alice blushed deeply and stopped boiling over, concealing the soft smile that had appeared suddenly instead of her irritated expression.

As they landed near the black-white witch's dwelling, she took the puppeteer's hand and went into the house. The girls got up to the second floor, then Marisa opened the tough wooden door which leaded to the one of the rooms, and invited the blue-eyed young woman inside.

The first thing Alice noticed - it was all neat and clean there. She could barely remember such tidiness in her nonchalant witch's house. And then..

Alice lost her breath.

The whole room was filled with her own things. The candle in the elegant candlestick, the old encyclopedic tome about dolls, the various books which Marisa had borrowed previously – some of them even years ago... On the chair's back there was hanging the light-brown dress, which had been in its usual place in the puppeteer's wardrobe only a few days ago. Her favourite cup with the red fringe was standing on the table; nearby there was her notepad with the recipes, for which she had been unsuccessfully searching all over the place some days ago (when she wanted to gladden Marisa with a cherry tart). An antique vase with a splendid bouquet of chamomiles, which Marisa probably had picked just before flying to Alice; even her reserved sewing box with the yarn skein which she thought she had left somewhere – all was there, and also many other things, arranged so painstakingly and making the room looking so cosy as if it was an ordinary place for that huge amount of various items.

Alice turned her shoсked gaze to Marisa's face, which became deep shade of red at the time, and the witch mumbled: "Alice.. W-would you live together with me?" watching the completely stunned girl made her add nervously: "Er.. If you say 'no', I'll understand, ze. I - I'll return everything–" but her speech was suddenly interrupted with a strong embrace of the puppeteer, who dashed to her and clenched the magician's body so tight she almost couldn't breath properly. "Oh Marisa, you..!" Though Alice hadn't ended the phrase, she couldn't hide the delighted intonation of her voice.

Marisa realized she was smiling widely, as she returned the embrace. "Well.. I guess it means 'yeah', ze?"

"It does for sure, you dummy.." Alice closed her eyes and nestled to the witch's chest. Marisa watched her beloved youkai's shining face with tenderness and relief. She then nuzzled Alice's soft hair and told to herself: "Thank God.. she agreed. She agreed! Jeez, I kinda.. really feel as happy as a king now, ze!"

And then she heard a soft whisper from Alice's lips: "Thank you. You make me happy, you know.." these words were strongly connected with the feeling of bliss inside Alice's heart, which wrapped them both all over. The two girls were standing on the doorstep of the room, and the morning sun was shining over their merged silhouettes.

The new day began.

_The end_


End file.
